


Liquid Lust

by littleartemis



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Control Issues, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While relaxing in a pool of water, the mage Ehvehedo ends up with an unexpected surprise when her water elemental unshackles itself. (Mild non/dub-con elements.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Ehvehedo is Al Bhed (Final Fantasy X language) for Infinity. I call all my casters by Al Bhed names.

Having finally found a safe place to bathe, the mage landed her wyvern near one of the many pools fueling (or being fueled by) the rivers of Sholazar Basin. Stretching out, she climbed from the beast, stretching out her tall, lean green form, what skin that showed glistening in the sunlight coming through the trees from the extensive amount of work she had been doing. Trying to placate the Frenzy Heart, as well as the Oracles of the Basin. On top of that, helping Nesingwary find the great catch.

A low sigh left her, tongue running along one short tusk as she looked around her surroundings, the lush green of the tropical area making her smile as she remembered home. Back on the Echo Isles in Durotar. Though the land of Durotar was mostly barren desert, surrounded by water on it's southern, and eastern edges, the Echo Isles to the south proved to be quite lush, the greens proving a good and providing home to the trolls of the Darkspear tribe.

Ehvehedo (known as Infinity among her friends), knew little of her people, or where she truly came from. The Matron who raised her from a babe mentioned she was an orphan, abandonned in a basket in hopes someone kind would find her. Their wish was granted of course when she landed on the beaches of the Echo Isles, the Matron of the Darkspear finding her, and taking her to the village where she would be raised as one of them. As her skills with magic took hold, they took her to the elder mage of the tribe, and she was taught the ways of Frost, Fire, and Arcane magic. Her preferences being Fire and Frost.

Her endeavors as a Frost Mage had at least rewarded her with a suitable traveling companion (past the small spider that she had adopted in her escapades in Black Rock Spire), the large, silent water elemental waiting not too far away from it's Mistress. It was quite useful to have the surging water at her command. Having him freeze the enemy in battle so her frost bolts would end them much more easily. For someone who was not accustomed to melee battle, who's armor was merely flimsy cloth, it was naturally best to keep her distance, and the elemental helped with this.

Shrugging out of her armor, her small, pert breasts glistened with sweat in the light. She had to make sure all of her clothes were nicely folded, and placed close to her resting Wyvern, before slowly stepping into the pool of cool water. The only visible inhabitants being some local fish, which she could catch and cook afterward for her dinner.

Once in the center, she moved so only her head was above the water, her blue braids floating on the surface. Her blue hair was almost like a mullet. With a mowhawk like top, and the bottom moving into four braids that rested on her shoulders when she was above water.

A content sigh left her as she moved so she was in the water up to her chin. Orange eyes closing as she made a blissful sound, she dunked herself under the water, before coming back up, a wide grin on her face. Shaking her now damp hair, she looked around, head cocked to the side curiously to notice her minion had moved from it’s station at the side of the pool of water.

Blinking, she spun, seeing if she could find the Elemental. It was a slight startle to see the elemental cuffs discarded on the side of the pool, mouth covered as she gasped. The troll barely even noticed the feeling of something brushing against her thigh. It was not until something cold, and tentacle like wrapped around her thighs that she even noticed something was wrong.

With out warning, she was pulled under water, gasping as her mouth filled with water, unable to breathe. Something that was watery, and yet solid at the same time filled her mouth, as a tendril wrapped around her hands, holding them behind her back, forcing her into an arch, that pushed her chest forward, breasts bouncing. Two more tendrils wrapped around her breasts, tenderly stroking them and playing with her nipples. The cold water making them erect as she gasped around the one that was like an erect, throbbing cock in her mouth. 

She had been warned about the shackles eventually loosing their power if they were not strong enough. The elemental going free, and doing as he pleased when he did. She just had not expected this (though there were rumours of it happening). The naïve mage had thought she could merely control the elemental by subduing him once more, and re-shackling him. But it seemed it would not be as easy as that.

A small whimper left her as one of the Elementals tendrils pressed against her bare pussy. It stroked along the green skin, spreading the folds of her needing vagina, before the water flooded in, filling her up, driving in and out with out being a solid force. It was even more startling as the creature began to press against her anus.

She made a startled cry, fighting the tendrils of water binding her in place, eyes tearing up as the pair of tentacle like tendrils fucked her mouth, and pussy. What was worse was the fact that she was beginning to like the way it felt. The fullness. How it felt like he was filling her up entirely. Pressing into her womb even. The tendril was manipulated to be thick, and long, driving in and out like a real, solid length, making her moan helplessly around the ‘cock’ in her mouth.

Gasping, she writhed as her ass was filled, stretched by the girth of the watery tendril, whimpering as the creature began to fuck her in all her holes. Keeping her restrained as it pinched her nipples, massaging her breasts in ways no humanoid being could. At least in her experiences. It was an unbelievable feeling, the water surrounding her seeming to caress her skin tenderly as she writhed in the water, hips moving of their own will, rocking on the watery length within her pussy.

Soft, whorish noises left her lips as she moved up for air, feeling what was almost a cocoon of water around her, embracing her protectively. It filtered away from her mouth, the ‘length’ dripping out so she could get some air, before filling it back up again, making her moan weakly as once more she was at the elementals mercy.

Pulled back under the water, the unseen elemental continuing to surround and embrace her, as he seemed to thrust in and out of her almost tenderly. As though he wanted to show her something sweet, and pleasurable, not harm her as others wanted to, and had. Or as she thought he would, being a wild being of water.

Despite his tenderness, he became a bit of an animal, spreading her legs, and bending her backwards lewdly, as if to show her off to the wild life inhabiting the pool. One fish even moved over curiously to take a look, making her blush furiously. She worried the small creature may do something, and it did, swimming inside of her, the elemental allowing the little aquatic being to wriggle it’s way inside the trolls pussy, writhing within her, as another pair fluttered over. They circled her breasts, kissing at them as though they were seeking food, (which the one within her pussy as well seemed to be doing).

A startled cry left her lips as one long, thick fish, which felt almost like an eel slithered its way into her anus. The small creatures seemed to know where to go to torment her, with out going into any dangerous areas…like her mouth. The tail of the one within her throbbing pussy flickered over her clitoris, driving her mad as the thrashed within the elemental’s bonds, dripping her come over the fish, and into the pool of water.

Her eyes were watering up with the shameful pleasure she was feeling. Making small noises as her body was manipulated and toyed with. Her entire body throbbed and thrummed with the feelings that surrounded her, screaming around the watery length as the fish writhed within her, the water guiding them to thrust in and out of her as they cleaned her inside.

The muscles of her vagina flexed around the fish, her ass almost trying to suck the eel inside of her as her body tried to encourage, and reject the intrusions. Confused, and horny, all she could do was submit, her hips rocking onto them as she finally stopped fighting, the elemental sensing this as it released it’s bonds on her. Her hands moving to stroke her breasts, encouraging the fish to nip at her nipples, as her legs spread as far as they could, encouraging the creatures to fuck her tender young pussy.

Her eyes were half lidded with pleasure, drinking some of the elemental’s ‘come’ as it filtered down her throat. Pinching her nipples, presenting them to the fish, gasping as the tender nubs were bitten, seeking food. The elemental’s call seemed to be keeping them there, encouraging them to stay and help make her feel amazing. Like a true woman, someone who deserved to have her body worshipped sexually.

As she drew closer to her orgasm, she grunted, feeling the fish begin to sense this, sending them into a frenzy. They began to work more ferociously, the two within her moving in and out, wriggling and biting as they drew loud moans from her, her pussy squirting come. The pair on her breasts were working roughly as they bit all over her breasts, leaving small bruises, like hickeys, along her tender green flesh.

The closer she was to peak, the more they worked, and once she was close to coming they pulled away, the elemental handling the rest itself. His tendrils pounding in and out, wriggling their semi-solid lengths within her. With a soft whimper, she came, falling forward as her womanly come spilled out into the pool.

She was slowly pulled out, laid out on the earth, the elemental above her, tendrils filling her once more. Cleaning her used body, caressing her almost tenderly. She stretched out weakly as the Wyvern moved close, making a weak noise, curious but not wanting to endanger himself.

Once she was clean, she stayed laid out, breathing heavily with the force of the after effects of her orgasm, watching out of the corner of her eye as the elemental slipped back into it’s cuffs. Smiling weakly, she shook her head, wishing she had known. But she would not complain, especially since her body was aching in a pleasant way, her pussy still tingling with the feeling of something being within it, filling it. A soft sigh left her, relaxing in the grass as she closed her eyes, wondering if she should reconsider reshackling him, and just let him do as he pleased.

It certainly felt good.


End file.
